paw_patrolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skye
Opis Skye to suczka rasy Cockapoo. Z zawodu jest pilotem. Wygląd Jest biszkoptową (kremową) suczką z ciemniejszymi rudymi uszami, ogonem i łatkami wokół oczu. Ma jasno kremowe, prawie białe łatki na łapach i brzuchu. Jej oczy są różowe . Wyposażenie plecaka Plecak Skye jest koloru różowego.Potrafi się zmienić w jet-pack. A wersji Latającego patrolu zmienia się w jet-pack-naddźwiękowy. '''Psia misja - '''są to różowe skrzydła, które szybują. '''Wodny Patrol (ratownik) - '''ma lotnię. '''Wodny Patrol (nurek) - '''są to skrzydła po dwie pary z każdej strony jedno jest na górze, a drugie na dole. Wyposażenie auta Pojazd Skye to szaro różowy helikopter.Jest w nim za montowa, uprząż '''Psia Misja - '''jest to motorolot . Jest on srebrny z różowymi wstawkami . Może być motorem , lub się rozkładać . '''Wodny patrol - '''jest to srebrno - różowy samolot , który może pływać po wodzie . Strój Skye nosi różową kamizelkę.Na głowie ma gogle. Odznaka Skye nosi obroże w kolorze różowym.Na jej odznace widnieje wizerunek śmigieł na różowym tle. Charakter Skye jest przepełniona radością.Uwielbia się śmiać.Jest ciepła i opiekuńcza. Relacje Chase- jest jej bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. Zuma - Zuma to najlepszy przyjaciel Skye. Często razem Rywalizują dla zabawy. Rocky - Lubi go. Rubble - Lubi go. Często się przed nią popisuje. Marshall - Bardzo się lubią. Everest - Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, są dla siebie jak siostry. Tracker - Lubi go. Jest jej drugim najlepszym przyjacielem Sweetie - nienawidzą się. Arrby - ?? Ciekawostki # Jest najmniejszym pieskiem w Psim Patrolu. # Boi się orłów. # W odc ,, Pieski i statek widmo " była przebrana za księżniczkę. # Jest największą fanką Ace Soransen. # Jest pierwszą dziewczyną w PP, która dołączyła do niego. # Gdy czekała na koniec wizyty Chase'a u dentysty, zasnęła # Czasami gdy przedstawia emocje (np. kiedy chciała odwzajemnić miłość Chase'wi lub podczas wesela) zdarza jej się oprzeć swoją głowę o innego pieska. # Ma tyle samo lat co Chase. Galeria Dude Ranch Danny 24.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 23.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 19.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 17.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 7.jpg Baby Octopus 6.jpg Baby Octopus 27.jpg Baby Octopus 80.jpg Baby Octopus 34.jpg Baby Octopus 31.jpg Baby Octopus 30.jpg Quest for the Crown 113.jpg Quest for the Crown 102.jpg Quest for the Crown 82.jpg Quest for the Crown 69.jpg Quest for the Crown 66.jpg Quest for the Crown 64.jpg Quest for the Crown 48.jpg Quest for the Crown 47.jpg Quest for the Crown 4.jpg Quest for the Crown 57.jpg Quest for the Crown 107.jpg Quest for the Crown 103.jpg Quest for the Crown 1.jpg Quest for the Crown 99.jpg Quest for the Crown 93.jpg Royally Spooked 06.jpg Royally Spooked 04.jpg Royally Spooked 44.jpg Royally Spooked 15.jpg Royally Spooked 51.jpg Royally Spooked 17.jpg Royally Spooked 02.jpg Royally Spooked 47.jpg Royally Spooked 36.jpg Royally Spooked 29.jpg Royally Spooked 24.jpg Royally Spooked 21.jpg Royally Spooked 14.jpg Wild Ride 25.jpg Wild Ride 14.jpg Wild Ride 12.jpg Wild Ride 10.jpg Wild Ride 7.jpg 7ec08110e6d23487229a96dc2cbe9b0a.png Quest_for_the_Crown_108.jpg Dragon_49.png Dragon_69.png SPOT pawpatrol-512f9518e4.jpg|Pieski i Tracker jako piraci . fvvbmkm,kkk.png Screenshot 2018-01-04 at 11.37.51 AM.png Puplantis 68.jpg Puplantis 35.jpg Puplantis 30.jpg Skye's_Pup_Tag.png|Odznaka Skye 4C0D9B14-6A28-40E4-A686-69D2BB1867B8.jpg Paw_patrol_chase_and_skye_pup_save_a_super_pup_by_tomodachismash-d9wst3z.png Cytaty *,, O to pies , który lata ! " *,, Prosto do nieba! " *,, Leć Skye leć!" *,, Oto , pies , który bzzyczy ! " *,, I ten pies , będzie latał ! " Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód